Forbidden
by nikki3
Summary: *YAOI* Itachi waits at home for his most important person... WARNING: Incest


Title: Forbidden

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto.

Warning: Incest, YAOI

Author's notes: Err... This is my second Naruto fic. Like my other fic, this is a one shot. I'm not very fond of multi-chapters because they're too much of a hassle. (Man... I sound like Shikamaru ne?) This fic is kinda dark... Have mercy on me.^^;; Please review.

Oh, and this can be considered AU 'coz they kinda seem too young if we were to follow their original ages.^^; Change their ages as you see fit.^^; If you don't like, then don't read.

P.S. Flamers can go to hell.

Summary: Itachi waits at home for his most important person.

~Forbidden~

It was the night of the full moon. The night's chill was overwhelming as coldness seeped in. The area was littered with corpses; the ground all covered in blood. There was only silence.

A young man stood in the midst of the slaughter that had taken place earlier. His scarlet eyes eyed the carcasses that littered the ground with much disdain.

//They all deserved it...//

The frown on his lips slowly curved into a chilling smile. He wasn't ready to go yet. He had to wait... Wait for the most special person to return home... His beloved...

Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little boy panted harshly as he ran home with an array of wildflowers in his hands. He had overslept after having his brother, Itachi, train him a bit. He had woken up to a field of beautiful wildflowers with a note from Itachi in his hand.

He took a few moments to appreciate the beauty of the field. He knew it was one of his brother's favorite places. Now he knew why. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The field exuded an aura of calmness and serenity.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He wanted to stay there longer but it was already late and his family might be worried about him by now. He took a moment to read the note.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. The note told him to rush home. A surprise from aniki was waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi looked at his parents' corpses on the floor... and felt nothing. Then he moved on to a corner and sat down. Closing his eyes, he waited.

//Sasuke-kun would be here soon...//

He licked his lips in anticipation.

//I can't wait...//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke stopped a good distance from his house. His eyes stared in horror as he took in the scene before him. The street was painted in blood and littered with the dead, both young and old. Who could have done such a thing? He didn't know.

//Aniki, would never have let this happen... ANIKI! OKAASAN! OTOUSAN!//

He urged his legs to move. He had to know that they were all right! They just had to be!

He half-expected himself to wake up any moment now to find out that it was all a bad dream. But unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He clutched the flowers tightly, mad with worry.

//Aniki... Please be alright! I'm coming!//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi opened his eyes as he heard someone coming. From the sounds of the footsteps, the weight of each step, it could only be one person... He smiled to himself.

//Now, I'll have him all to myself.//

He stood up and walked towards the middle of the room, where his parents' bodies were. He wanted to get a good view of Sasuke's face when he arrived and saw what he, the genius of the Uchiha clan, had done.

The steps drew closer. Then finally the door slid open behind him.

"ANIKI!"

Itachi smirked to himself and looked behind him. Sasuke looked absolutely delicious. The boy's face was flushed from running; his windswept hair was wild, as wild as the flowers in his hands.

For a moment, Sasuke seemed relieved to see him... Well, that was before those dark eyes that should only be looking at him moved to the bodies on the floor. Those eyes were beautiful as they widened in shock then suddenly noticing the blood on his brother's clothes.

"A-aniki... What...?"

"I killed them."

The boy went still and numb as the sentence repeated itself over and over in his mind. The flowers fell from his hand and onto the floor.

The older Uchiha moved towards the younger, slowly but sure. By the time Itachi had Sasuke within an arm's reach, Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts but it was too late for him to try and get away. Even when they were merely playing hide and seek somewhere, his brother would always catch him. This would be no exception.

He trembled in fright as Itachi bent to pick up one of the flowers by Sasuke's feet, holding it with two slender fingers. He inhaled its scent, placing it close to his lips.

"The flowers are pretty," he said, "Just like you."

Sasuke swallowed hard. "A, aniki, I, I don't..." His words broke off as Itachi leaned over tucking the flower behind Sasuke's ear.

A strange smile ghosted over the prodigy's lips. He said, "Perfect." Then he crushed his lips against his younger brother's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. //NO!// his mind screamed yet his traitorous body refused to push his brother away, instead, wrapping his arms around Itachi, pulling him closer... and closer...

//But I…//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hands clawed at his back as skin met against skin, flesh against flesh. Lips touched, tongues danced... He didn't know how long they've been doing this, this union of the forbidden... but it seemed like it had been hours.

He didn't really care how long. His brother, iie, his lover was exquisite. He just couldn't get enough.

"Aniki... please..."

Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he suddenly realized that he had stopped moving. His young lover was gasping and writhing beneath him, face flushed, breathing harsh, eyes glazed with lust... Then he gave himself to the exquisite sensations.

Reflections can wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi languidly pulled on his clothes. He had to go. He glanced at Sasuke, who was kneeling in front of their parents, his eyes glassy. Sasuke's clothes were in disarray but it would affect much to the scene if Itachi wanted to play this right.

It was easy to hypnotize Sasuke afterwards. But he wasn't really planning to in the first place. He had planned to take Sasuke with him but...

The tears that fell from the young Uchiha's eyes after what they've done, could not be ignored. So he decided that this... altering Sasuke's memories... this will be for the best.

//"I love you, aniki..."//

He went down on one knee and caressed the smooth cheek and gently kissed those soft pliant lips.

As his payment for hurting Sasuke, even unintentionally, he deserved to die by no one else's hand but by his most special, most beloved person...

He stood up and slid the door open. It was midnight. He sensed several nins coming. He glanced one more time at Sasuke and disappeared into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the story of the tragedy goes, it was past midnight before anyone outside the clan found out about the slaughter. A survivor was found inside one of the houses, who had no clear memory of the events that truly happened. Many have thought that it was either from shock of the events or from trauma of the perpetrator's Sharingan technique, Tsukiyomi. 

The only survivor was... the Uchiha clan's youngest heir, Uchiha Sasuke, who vowed to kill his brother for the death of his clan. Yet... somewhere in the back of his mind... only one voice resounds louder than the rest...

//"I love you, Sasuke."//

~~~~OWARI~~~~~~

Terms used:

[1] aniki - means big brother or older brother in terms of that brother being the eldest i think.

[2] okaasan - mother

[3] otousan - father

[4] iie - no

Author's notes: Well, that's it. This is the fic I told the Uchiha_Itachi group I was writing. I may have altered a lot of stuff from the original story. I don't really know much of what really happened that night. I'm not really used to twisting stuff around so I don't know how this would seem like to you guys. Ehe...~.~; 

Most of the info I got on Itachi came from the site, "Prodigy." If you guys are interested in Itachi-kun, visit this website. It's the only one I know that focuses solely on Itachi. It's great!^^ You guys should check it out!^^

Anyway, please review. Replies to every review will be placed in my next fic. (Yes, I still have another one lined up. But don't worry. For those who don't really like this pairing, it's not this pairing. It's a different pairing again. And as usual, it'll involve Sasuke-kun.^^ In my opinion, Sasuke makes a good uke material.^^;;; But honestly, I didn't think my first Naruto fic would be well-received... *shrugs* I was kinda expecting it to be like my other fics on the Hunter x Hunter fandom. *shrugs again* Oh well.)

I still say, flamers can go to hell.


End file.
